Their Love
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: Shiki and Rima have a different kind of love. Their love. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing: Senri Shiki and Rima Toya.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of profit for this story. I am just some weird teenager that loves to write like its crack. Enjoy the random thoughts that I put into story.**

**Their Love.**

It was normal for Shiki to be tired; it was as if that were the only emotion he knew. It seemed to fit him as he was the strong silent type though he was known for his random spurts of participation in Ichijou's little mind games as he was the least likely to interfere. The only time he was not tired was when he was with her. Rima Toya was his only escape from his bored life of existence. She had been around since his childhood and he planned to keep her around a lot longer. The entire night class knew this and was aware of Shiki's intentions to keep Rima as his. The only one not aware of this was the target of Shiki's affection, Rima herself.

Rima was aware she loved Shiki and knew deep down they would always be together, just not as close as Shiki had in mind. She often let him sleep in her bed with her where they would cuddle close or just hold each other, content with the other close by. There were a few times Rima had not allowed him to stay with her and she woke up angry for some reason and often remained antsy till she saw him in class. Shiki felt the same though Rima refused to sleep in his room due to her fear of being caught. Shiki had no such fear, as the entire night class already knew the two were close.

"Shiki." Rima greeted him one morning as she returned from work. She was tired and changed quickly behind the screen Shiki had given to her a few months ago so they could talk as she dressed for bed. "I'm sorry I'm late, they kept me longer for some beach shots." She explained as she shed her skirt and top. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." He stated quietly. Rima rolled her eyes as Shiki was known to wait hours for her. "How did it go?"

"Boring." Rima replied as she threw her nightdress on and stepped out from behind the screen to plop on her comfy bed. She was suddenly aware of chocolaty goodness being waved in her face as she took the poky offered to her with her mouth. Shiki gave a low chuckle as she chomped down the wonderful treat. "You always take care of me." Rima smiled. She eyed Shiki when he did not answer her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think of me?" He asked lowly as if hoping she would not hear him. Rima paused to study her close friend and sat up to lean on his arm. He relaxed as she did this and let her loop her arm through his.

"I think you are Shiki." She stated, finishing her poky. "You will always be my Shiki."

This seemed to please him as he turned to kiss her forehead and she allowed him to push her down on the soft mattress. The clean sheets crinkled as he helped her under the covers followed by him joining her. Rima let his hands release her pigtails from their ribbons and stray down her neck and over her shoulders. He traced his fingers down her spine as she leaned close to him and breathed Shiki's scent. It was so close to hers that she no longer could tell him apart from her as she guessed she smelled like him as well. They were so close they were almost one and this thought seemed to scare Rima. What if Shiki engulfed her to the point there was no escape? What if his existence swallowed her up and she would no longer be herself?

These thoughts escaped her as Shiki caught her lips in his own, his tongue lying in wait for her to press into his lips, melding her own to his. He licked at her bottom lip and though she hesitated he was allowed to enter her mouth. Rima lay still and quiet as Shiki molded their mouths together. He had always been a wonderful kisser and each time it sent her spiraling into wonder as to who he had ever kissed before her, but she never thought long on that subject as he would lay his hands on her waist, her cue to lace her arms around his neck and their bodies would melt into one another till they seemed joined together.

This would go on for a little longer and then the two would separate for breath. He would try to continue and she would stop him. Shiki would settle for cuddling into her neck and promising to marry her as well as to cherish her forever. Rima would smile and agree with anything he said. The two would finally fall asleep and wake hours later even more tangled together than before. This was their love. Both fallen so deep for the other that they wouldn't recall solid land if they hit it. They were so wound up in the other there was no room for greed or selfishness as they only though of each other. They cared only that the other was happy, sparing nothing for their partner and wanting nothing in return. This was their love, a selfless and pure love with no rational reason. With no explanation for the past, no plans for the future, nor any justification for the present. Only each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing: Senri Shiki and Rima Toya.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of profit for this story. I am just some weird teenager that loves to write like its crack. Enjoy the random thoughts that I put into story.**

**Their Love.**

Rima was not one to enjoy anything. She did not enjoy reading for long periods of time nor was she fond of watching television. Most of her time was spent sleeping or being bored when she was not working, and that time had arrived. She had finally reached the point of boredom she was stabbing her hand only to watch it automatically heal up. It was interesting to see how fast her skin healed when stabbed in the same place that is until Shiki came to ruin her fun. He smelt her blood and was in her dorm ready to stop her in a mere second.

"Shiki." Rima greeted and Shiki rolled his eyes at how normal she greeted the situation. He leaned over to peck her cheek. "Acting sweet after ruining my fun?"

"Fun, was it Rima?" Shiki stared at the knife and sighed before laying it in a desk drawer. "You are far too careless with yourself." Rima grabbed at Shiki's sleeve and pulled him down so she could wrap her arms around his neck before answering.

"Why must I worry if you are always there?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes before leaning in for a full kiss he gladly delivered. Shiki was taken aback by this willing display of affection he did not need to coax from her.

He did not stop her as she untied his uniform tie, an annoyance to him all day. Her hands were soft as they cupped his neck and her lips were gentle as they molded over his own. Shiki was aware of the fact Rima was up to something, the idea having crossed his mind as soon as she began to touch him. This idea was verified as she tried to sneak into his pocket for the poky box he had graciously thought to bring her. He caught her hand and smirked when she pulled away in alarm. He leaned forward to nuzzle into her cheek before coming to her ear.

"Now, what do you think you're doing in my pocket, Rima?"

"Nothing." She tried to charm him, but Shiki had dealt with these playful moods since the two were children and he was prepared to make her wait for the treat.

"Then you won't mind if I have some poky while I'm here." He tried to act bored and casual, though he knew his acting was terribly fake as Rima watched him sit on her love seat. He displayed the magical box and Rima's eyes grew wide before being replaced by her playful grin. She tried to seem casual as she sat beside him and leaned on his arm. This would have worked had she not waited for him to have a poky stick in his mouth before straddling his legs. This both surprised and pleased Shiki as she watched him eat the single bit of candy. She reached for the box only to have him pull it from her reach.

"Share, Shiki." She stated stubbornly.

"Or what?" Shiki played along. Rima smirked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Or I can't tell you a secret." She whispered almost seductively in his ear. Shiki didn't even flinch as she kissed along his ear and up his cheek. He did, however, sigh when she nipped his neck, and she had him. Now the finishing touch. "Please…Senri?"

Shiki turned away from her as his cheeks lit up. With his attention elsewhere, Rima launched for the poky box. Shiki was impressed with how she seemed to feel she had accomplished something, but then noticed she had not left his lap as she munched on her first poky stick. With an evil smirk and playful revenge on his mind, Shiki let his arms fall over Rima's waist, his slim wrists allowing his long fingers to come dangerously close to her skirt hem. This caught Rima's attention as he leaned over and bit off a large part of her poky stick, protruding from her mouth. She blushed as well as glared as he smirked back just right for her to see he was catching onto her game. She quickly discarded the box of poky as she cupped Shiki's face in her hands. He allowed her to manipulate their mouths as he reached for her thighs and barely touched the sensitive tickle spot as she began to giggle into their kiss. Shiki found this much more entertaining than actually kissing as he repeated the action and she succumbed to erupting laughter in his mouth.

"Senri…" She whined as she tried to perform the kiss once more, this time he let her.

Shiki was not ashamed as he told her he loved her or what he often dreamed of her and he would often share these thoughts with her. Rima, who was more reserved with her feelings and thoughts, would never admit how close Shiki's fantasies were to her own. Though the couple had yet to act upon their full intentions they still often ended their days together, wound up in Rima's blankets, fully clothed, and yet pleased just to be together. Rima lay with Shiki's arm beneath her head and her nose squashed to his chest, breathing him in and releasing her own scent onto him. She secretly hoped the day class girls would smell her scent on him as the other night class members did, and then they would leave her Shiki, her Senri, alone.

"So, boring day?" Shiki smirked.

"You have no idea." Rima muffled into his shirt as she fell asleep with Shiki joining her.

"You should get bored more often." He smirked to himself as she dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong> This is Ash, sorry, i originally only wanted this to be a one-shot, but a fan asked for more. So herr you go! Hope my OCC-ness isnt too bad. Please review, cuz i like to know i am doing a good job! I will also take requests if there is anything you would specifically like.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing: Senri Shiki and Rima Toya.**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly making no money on this story, but I am enjoying all the reviews I have gotten. ^_^ Thank you ever so much my fellow awesome people.**

**Their Love.**

Rima sighed as she rolled over and caught her pillow up in her arms as she clung to sleep beneath her pink comforter. The day was bright and new, a very annoying combination for a vampire. She did not want to wake, but for some reason sleep evaded her as she rolled over trying in vain to be comfortable. It was not until an hour later that she angry smacked her hands down on the mattress as she sat up. Her frustration seethed as the thinnest of rays poked through the curtains right into her face blinding her. She was alone and felt no embarrassment as she threw herself back down underneath the covers, to hide from the light…where she once again could not sleep and sat up only to repeat her past mistake.

In her anger she knocked over her phone as she reached for it further infuriating her. Rima was good at hiding her emotions, one would think she was simply sleepy, but a certain auburn haired night class boy felt a disturbance in the force from his dorm down the hall. Rima angrily grabbed her phone and huddled under her blankets as she began to text her boyfriend.

Rima; Come see me.

Shiki sat up as his phone lit up with a message. The boy was very good at realizing when he had a call or text, so the volume was never on unless he wanted to hear his ringtones. The boy lazily yawned and rolled over to grab the phone. The message surprised him as he sat up interested. What did Rima want? Why was she texting him so early? Shiki yawned again as he texted back.

Shiki; Why?

Rima; I can't sleep. Hurry up.

This request surprised Shiki as he stared at the phone silently. With a sigh he rustled out of bed and dressed, careful not to wake his roommate. He stealthily made his way down the hall and stopped at his girl's door. He was sure to open the door very carefully so as not to cause too much of a scene if he were discovered, not that it really mattered, but private school was still school and sneaking into girls rooms wasn't exactly legal.

When he entered he was surprised to find Rima in her little blanket fort just as his phone went off again.

Rima; Are you coming?

Shiki gave a small grin as he answered.

Shiki; yeah.

-Long pause-

Rima; where are you?

Shiki; Bed.

Rima; do I have to come drag you out?

Shiki; No…

-Longer pause-

Rima shot up out of bed, thinking she was alone; she made no effort to hide the anger on her face. Shiki seemed pleased to see her so agitated as she halted in front of him. There was a long pause as Rima tried to gather her armor together, failing as Shiki looped his arms over her shoulder and touched their foreheads together. Rima let out a pout as he smirked down on the small auburn haired beauty. Some days it was worth getting out of bed just to tease Rima.

"I'm here."

"I can see that." She replied as he pulled her closer. "Hey, that's not why I asked you to come."

"So?"

"Shiki!" Rima caught his forearms before he could sink his fangs in her neck. "I wanna go somewhere." Shiki pulled back to stare down at her.

"It's the middle of the day." He responded.

"I know, but…" He caught a small glimpse of hurt in her eyes that passed as soon as he took note. "I'm bored and I can't sleep. Let's go to a park or a movie."

"Cant." Shiki stated, sitting on her bed.

"Why not?" Rima nearly demanded.

"Rules." Shiki stated. "Kaname finds out and we get the bucket treatment."

"Since when did you care for rules?" Rima pouted, switching gears on him. "Sneaking into innocent young girls rooms in the middle of broad daylight, that crude."

Shiki knew what she was up to, trying to make him budge. She had always had a knack for uprooting his slightly pathetic morals as if they did not exist. This was one time he did not want to lose. While Rima couldn't sleep, Shiki felt his body yearn for his bed as she tried to tug on his collar. He sighed, no helping it, and suddenly had Rima flailing up in his arms as he threw both her and himself onto her plush mattress. Before she could protest, he had both of them bundled up in her blankets.

"Shiki!" She glared. "Let me up."

She demanded, but received only a smug grin from the boy who looped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her slim shoulder. This was getting out of hand, Rima glared down at the brown haired boy. She stopped a moment to pet his tangled hair and let the moment sink in as her fingers wrapped into his hair. Shiki seemed relaxed by this so she continued to pet him, knowing how foolish she looked petting her mates head as if he were a puppy or a small child. Such silly actions were not seen in the world of high classed vampires, or were they? Did Rima simply ignore the way her parents looked at each other? Had she purposely looked away from Shiki whenever he gazed at her? Had she meant to miss the silent whispers couples hushed into each other's ears at parties and dances?

"Rima?" Shiki asked, from where he lay. Rima glanced down, knowing this was his way of checking on her silence.

"I'm fine." She stated and settled in next to him. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"You." She stated, drifting back to sleep. For some strange reason she always settled down when Shiki was around. She let his body warm her as he relaxed his arms around her and allowed himself to rest as well. She really had no idea what he felt inside when she did this; casting aside her mask and letting small pieces of her float out from behind till she was resting close to him and burrowed deeper in his heart. He smirked as she unconsciously put her hand on his own and the warmth he felt on her skin helped him to keep calm as the sound of passing students floated by her door. By the time they were gone the couple was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I am so sorry for being behind in my updates! I finally found time to type up this insanity, so here you are. I know its not the best, but its done and i hope it is a satisfying tale. I ask that you review for any reason at all, i really am a social person so i love the PM thingy. ^_^<strong>

**Umm, oh! I would love some ideas for fanfic! I have always wanted to do a song-fic so if you can suggest any anime, game, book, etc, or any song. Please lemme know!**

**I love a challenge, but i dont do Yaoi, yuri, or hentai, so please dont send me on a research hunt that will lead me to cry in my corner of woe.**

**(Yes, i research before i do any fanfiction as well as writing adventures.)**

**If you would like to see more about my stories, i finally redid my profile, so it clean and neat for you. ^_^ **

**Thanks!**

**~ Asher.**


End file.
